The mounting and playing of roto-toms has in the past been made somewhat difficult due to the unsatisfactory way in which those drums have been mounted. Typically, roto-toms are mounted by fastening the tuning shaft to a bracket which has typically been less than stable. Also, the mounting hardware available for roto-toms has been such that the stand required is separate and different than those stands used to carry more conventional toms.
The pre-tuned head has provided a direction for producing an inexpensive drum set in view of the fact of the expensive tensioning hardware, and stronger shells are not required. In fact, though, these heads have been marketed and sold with lightweight traditional appearing shell and attaching hooks or with fastening hardware and hooks which fasten to conventional lugs on conventional drum shells. While my previous inventions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,980 and 4,252,049 have proven effective in improving the sound of drums, it was desired to provide a more effective, inexpensive and easily used mounting system for roto-toms and pre-tuned heads.
It is therefore an object of this invention which will allow the mounting of pre-tuned heads and roto-toms to conventional hardware with a minimum of effort and expense and which is suited to being played hard while at the same time obtaining optimum sound quality.